


Maxvid Week 2019

by gampcamp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drinking, Fantasy AU, Fem AU, M/M, Maxvid Week, NSFW, Pirates AU, Tutor AU, Underage Drinking, dubcon, problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: My entries for Maxvid week, started on Tumblr by lipriship. This prompts are as follows:November 11th. post apocalypse auNovember 12th. fantasy auNovember 13, the pirates!November 14 Fem auNovember 15 Tutor auNovember 16 NSFWNovember 17 free day
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 22





	1. Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Fantasy AU
> 
> Satyr David helps a struggling Max through his first turning.

I should have known what was wrong. I knew there was a full moon tonight, it was marked on the calendar with red ink. All of students who had already presented their transformations were recorded and carefully watched as always; it was my own fault for not remembering Max…

That’s why when Neil came to me, looking as startled as ever, I silently curse myself. Any other time I keep close tabs on that camper; it wasn’t uncommon for him to be getting up to mischief! I should always be prepared for the unexpected when it comes to Max, especially when this was inevitable.

The leaves crunching beneath my hooves alerts the camper of my presence before I am even five feet of the tent. “Ughhhhhhh…” A low groan came from within the tent. Despite the slight fear I felt in the back of my mind, I proceed inside anyways. “Daaavvid…” Even in the dark it was easy to see those striking green eyes.

The growls didn’t deter me and I proceeded further inside. The closer I got to him, the more my heart sank. I have seen plenty of first-turns in my lifetime and this had to be one of the worse ones. Wiry fur stuck out in different directions, the sobbing boy covered nose to tail. His black ears were pinned back and his tail was stuck between his legs, hunched over on his cot. I could tell he was in pain.

Knowing the boy, I was prepared for a fight. To my surprise, however, he immediately whined for me to help him. That’s when I carefully picked him up and carried him back to my cabin; there was no way he would have been able to walk there himself.

Inside the cabin, I sift through the medical supplies in the top of the closet. The bathhouses have first-aid supplies but for medical assistance with more biological issues such as turning campers had to visit the me or Gwen. It doesn’t take me long to find the small duffle bag with the word “FULL-MOON” written on it. I hastily return to Max’s side. The poor boy is practically seething in pain, his clothing drenched in sweat.

“Lay down.” It doesn’t take much more than that to get the whimpering wolf to roll onto his side. I debate on whether or not to take his temperature, but I decide against it; it’s plain as day from his rosy cheeks that he’s overheating. It would be kind of cute to see if it wasn’t a result from this terrible experience.

I rummage through the bag and produce a bottle of medication. It’s extra-strength ibuprofen, perfect to bring his fever and aches down a little. The bottle settles on top of the bed stand and I sigh, realizing my mistake. “I don’t have any water here.” I say aloud to myself. Chewing the inside of my cheek, I look at the child in front of me. His breathing is labored, and his eyes are screwed shut; Even the dim lighting from the lamp seems to be bothering him. I can’t leave him alone life this.

I shoot Gwen a quick text, “Max is presenting, it’s bad, need water and ice pack please”. She should still be in the dining hall so hopefully it won’t take her much time at all to retrieve it. After a few minutes, I start to worry. However, the harpy soon arrives with the requested items. 

She is no stranger to presenting werewolves either. That’s why I’m not all that surprised when one of the first things out of her mouth is, “I’m staying at a motel tonight. You know I can’t handle first-turns.”

I nod slowly, letting out a sigh. “Okay. I’ll message you if I need anything else.” I smile despite feeling a little overwhelmed.

She nods in return. Moving towards Max’s side, she looks down at the boy with a small frown. “Feel better, kid.” She says, gently patting the top of his sweat-slicked hair. His brows furrow as a response and he swats at her wing, making her retract it. She makes quick work of packing her bag and heads out, taking the car with her.

It goes on like this for hours. I gave Max the icepack but he refused to keep it on his forehead. I had him sit up to take some ibuprofen and drink his water, but he fought against me the entire time. The only way I could get him to sit up was by wrapping my arm around his waist and pulling him onto my lap. He was not happy with that, and he had no problem telling me as such. “Fffuuuck offff!” He slurs, pushing against me. While most werewolves’ strength is heightened by the full moon, almost everyone’s first-turn drains them. All the energy they have goes straight to helping their body through the transformation process.

“It’s okay Max, just drink a little more water.” I try to get him to hold the plastic cup again, but he is not having it. I can’t help my growing frustration, he was being so stubborn. I resign to lifting the cup to his lips and tipping it. He sips it and some of the water gets on the front of his sweatshirt, but he doesn’t notice or care.  
After a few gulps, he finds enough strength the hit the water out of my hand. “Done…” He murmurs. 

Now covered in the remaining water, I try lowering the boy back onto the bed. “Okay, okay. Just relax—” However, little arms wrap around my neck and pull me closer to the wolf child. It’s so hot in here from the extra body heat and I’m so close to him, I can smell him.

Confused, I try to sit up but am soon met with further whining. “Nooo!” He howls beneath me. His eyes open to glare at me through a half-lidded gaze. “Keep mmme warm… goat-mmman…” His eyes are filled with tears and he’s in so much agony, I hate how easily I give in to him.

It’s been hours since I was first pulled into the bed by Max. At first I kept to myself aside from the hand supporting the boy’s head. However, as the night progressed and as the fever ever-so-slowly let up, the usually troublesome camper snuggles into me. It’s around 4:30AM when the wolf child is finally able to sleep, cradled in my arms.  
I didn’t want to give in to his cuddling but how couldn’t I when he was so sick and so upset? On my back, the exhausted boy twitches in his sleep. “Dreaming…” I hum to myself with some amusement. “Like a puppy.”

At some point I also fell asleep. I don’t know how I was able to wake up before my alarm went off at 7AM, but I did despite my eyes urging me to keep them closed. It takes me a moment to remember what happened last night and I look down at Max. He’s sound asleep in my arms, face still slightly flush from the fever he endured last night. The sun has rose since then and the thick fur that had grown over night has since receded. A sigh of relief I didn’t realize I had been holding comes out and I close my eyes. I guess going back to bed until my alarm goes off wouldn’t hurt.


	2. Pirate AU

Not all pirates are alcoholics, some may take that presumption to be offensive. Some would rather play a good game of cards after a particularly difficult day. However, reaching for a bottle is inevitable some nights; nothing wrong with some good bombo every once in a while. Anything other than cheap booze is hard to come by while traversing such dreadful waters so anyone who was able to get them hands on some bombo was a lucky bastard. That’s why when David had gathered enough ingredients to make the tasteful brew, everyone wanted a taste. His only reply was an apology, followed by, “There’s only enough for one scaliwag”. 

The red-head had been saving the nutmeg-liquor for a special occasion. After a few weeks of on-and-off pillaging unsuspecting towns, the guilt started to get to him. He got into the pirate life style to escape the confines of city life, not because he wanted to wreak havoc. Unfortunately, it comes with the job description. Removing himself from the darkness of the hull, he is able to visit his sleeping quarters. Thankfully no one notices his departure.

Despite having little room for personal belongings, Davey had found the perfect hiding spot for his alcohol. The lengthy man pulls a stack of books on the neglected bookshelf forward, producing a glass bottle from behind them. No one in the crew bothers to read so hiding the loot behind here was clever. Long legs carry the pirate to the stern. The cool of the waters nips at his exposed arms but he pays no attention to it; the alcohol will warm him soon enough.  
Just thirty minutes and many swigs later, the lean man is sitting comfortably against the wall of the captain’s quarters. Captain Campbell was preoccupied with a wench at the moment so Davey wasn’t worried of being seen by him. The liquor’s affect does more than keep him warm, it lets his mind wander without the feelings of guilt that coincide with it. Green eyes move from the starry-night sky and close, his imagination going wild. Thinking of lips smashing together in a heated kiss, hulking arms lifting him off his feet and pressing him against the wall. Breathing each others moans, tongues fighting for dominance…

Pale hands move to rub against the front of his crotch. “What have we got here?” His eyes fly open and land on the young man before him. It was the newest member of the crew, his name was Max, if David recalls. At the sight of the boy the red-headed pirate removes his hand and brings it to meet his other clutching the bombo. The seaman before him is also under dressed, only wearing a pair of loose slacks and a white button down. He was also incredibly young, hence Davey’s reaction. “Everyone’s down in th’hull.” He slurs as he tries to shoo away the ship-rat. 

The concentrated gaze on him from the boy sends a shiver down his spine- were his eyes always that striking? “I betya get whateva y’want with eyes like that…” Words leave him before he can fully process them and the boy across from his laughs. His laughter is so light and bubbly, it makes Davey laugh too. “Guess you can say that. Let’s put it to the test.” Before the elder pirate can react, the child is on him. By the time it registers what Max is doing, the boy is already straddling his hips. Mind swimming and body betraying him, the lengthier of the two tries to push the other off his lap. However, his attempt is in vain as the boy easily pushes his hands to the wall he was leaning against. There’s some squirming to get comfortable then he’s grinding into Davey and the pirate releases a guttural moan.

Davey’s already blooming cheeks only blush further at the friction. He wants to fight, this isn’t what he wants, but the way this boy- this child- is moving his fucking hips is heavenly and David isn’t in the right state of mind. Trying one last time to put and end to this, one final moment of clarity, the freckled man begs, “Pl-please stoppp…” but the way the words come out of him are no more detering than the wanton expression he’s wearing. His words are met with a deep kiss and he loses all restraint he had. Hands that were once resisting Max abandon the bottle and grab at his small hips. If this was going to happen, may as well enjoy it.

The two spend a good portion of an hour enjoying each other. With the older pirate taken care of, the ship-rat peels himself off from him. “Ugh…” He cringes at the warm, sticky fluid in his hand. Disgusting. With Davey spent and now sound asleep, the boy turns and greedily snatches the bombo from his side. It’s mostly gone but some booze is better than none. He relishes the prickling warmth the liquor leaves in his throat and shines off the remainder of the bottle. Soon, he’s on his feet and heading around to the captain’s quarters. It only takes a knock and the boy’s giving his best innocent expression. “Captain, can I come in? I’m cold…” He steps inside, ready to earn his share of bourbon.  
With eyes like that, how couldn’t he get what he wants?


End file.
